Eltorro64Rus
Eltorro64Rus (commonly referred to as "Eltorro") is a popular TF2 animator known for his unique blend of randomness. Channel Summary Eltorro's style is fundamentally random, but with good animation quality, interesting scenebuilding, and enough unique ideas to keep things interesting. His animation style is a blend of cartoony stop motion and smooth realism to create a style that is chaotic yet appealing. Bread Land features an abundance of props (mostly bread) being used both for scenebuilding purposes and as character cosmetics. A few of Eltorro's videos with more interesting concepts include TV, which features people in a TV that watch reality, and Prop Fortress, where the roles of the TF2 mercenaries and their weapons are swapped. While Eltorro's videos generally lack a plot, there are a few exceptions. Scout's Amazing Adventures is Eltorro's only proper video series, containing six videos for a total length of nearly 25 minutes, which features Spy and Heavy trying to rescue their Scout friend. Drugs is his only other video to earn a sequel, Box of Cox. Perhaps most notable of them all is BARBECUE, which diverges from Eltorro's established style to deliver something very similar to a classic Tom & Jerry cartoon, following a single character as they continuously fail to complete their objective, with a low amount of randomness. Eltorro's channel is one of the most popular of all GModders, having reached 400,000 subscribers on May 23rd, 2019. Timeline * '2012 - '''Eltorro's first few videos offer little more than randomness with simplistic stop motion, though he quickly learns and improves, ending the year with a style similar to that of his contemporary work though with understandably less polish and detail. Eltorro produces many classics including ''BARBECUE and Meet The Pyro, which would help him to quickly rise to about 10,000 subscribers after what would turn out to be his most active year. Eltorro also [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2a0Ht01qA8 begins his Scout's Amazing Adventures series], completing 3 of its 6 parts. * '2013 - '''Eltorro remains very active, producing animations at a rate of almost one per month. ''Full of sandwiches is the first of his videos to really hone in on his current style of fast-paced insanity. He also [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PA9uawPN4U finishes his six-part Scout's Amazing Adventures series]. * '2014 - '''Eltorro increases his quality at the price of quantity, as he spends two months per video now. He makes ''Gravity Fails, his first video to reach ten million views. Other notable videos from 2014 include Oasis, Gravel Poot, and Lazy Mountain. * '2015 - '''Eltorro produces two shorts, ''Where is Scout's Mom? and Hardhat. * '2016 - '''Eltorro makes ''Bread Land, which takes his typically absurd use of props to the next level. He also makes TV, which offers an interesting perspective where the TV watches reality. * '2017 - '''Eltorro creates ''Prop Fortress and Vampire Street Building. * '2018 - '''Eltorro creates many shorter videos, including ''Spynapple Pizza and Lake Stranding. He also begins to make Overwatch GMod videos, starting with Brigitte Real Origin Story. * '2019 - '''Eltorro creates five new GMod videos, including a ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse parody Spidertale Demo-Verse, and Sakuraborn: The Last Demobender. Collabs Joined * EARRAEP COLLAB by patryk1023PL * Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo Trivia * Eltorro is Sg. Bash GMOD's brother, who appeared in Eltorro's 1000 subscribers video five years before he began to animate his own GMod videos. * Meet The Pyro was Eltorro's first video to feature a character with the iconic cigar cosmetic; the majority of Eltorro's videos after this feature the cigar, where it is often swallowed. * Eltorro's Engineer sona was first seen in Dat Engineer. * While Eltorro rarely has recurring characters or plot elements, smaller details do recur such as characters with cigars, explosions ending the video, and props being used as cosmetics. Category:GModder Category:Stop-Motion Category:SMH or HAT